Taming the Beast
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "...for who could ever learn to love a beast?"
1. Chapter 1

A series of oneshots revolving around RumBelle, because I simply can't get enough of them. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment the magic went through her, Belle knew.

She was walking behind him, through a forest and down a beaten path. She had no idea who he was, or why she was following him. The only thing she knew was what she had felt when he had grabbed her in his arms and tearfully whispered that he would protect her. She had trusted him, even if she had no idea of who he was. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, and that was enough.

But the moment the magic swept through her, she stepped backward and every memory slammed into her at once. Agreeing to go with Rumplestiltskin, falling into his arms after an attempt to pull the curtains down, breaking his little teacup, falling…

Her eyes flew open as the memories continued to pour over her. "Wait."

"No, no, we're almost there."

The sound of his voice nearly brought her to her knees. He really was there.

"Rumplestiltskin. Wait."

He turned, his brown eyes soft and hopeful.

"I remember. I remember everything." Emotion filled her words as he came closer and closer to her. "I love you."

Then she was in his arms again, and everything was right once more.

"And I love you."

The End.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. If anyone has any ideas or challenges they'd like to share, feel free to toss them out there. I love a good challenge, just like our Belle! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Goodnight, Sweetheart

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was anything Belle loved about this new world, it was the movies.

After being saved from that asylum and finally being reunited with Rumplestiltskin, a challenge of an entirely different nature had presented itself: this new world she suddenly found herself being faced with. Simply being in Rum's home had been a fascinating, and sometimes hilarious, adventure. From the loud, large square box he called a dryer, to the magical little thing he called a phone, she was in a constant state of wonderment.

There were dangers present and the constant threat of the evil queen loomed over them, but with Rumplestiltskin, she felt completely safe and protected, as she always did. When they were together, nothing worried her or made her unhappy.

Nothing, that is, except for these things he called movies.

In the living room, there was a large T.V. in an entertainment center, and beside the entertainment center was a cabinet filled with movies. Belle had been confused by these 'movies' at first, but after watching a couple with Rumple (and a few dozen when he was at work and she was alone) she had fallen in love with them, especially one in particular called Titanic. She had begged and begged Rumple to sit down and watch it with her, eventually wearing him down to the point where he threw his hands in the air with a smile and sat down on the couch with her. That was almost two hours ago, and now, as Jack and Rose tried to escape their fate, Belle realized Rumple had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder.

He looked so much younger and sweeter whenever he was asleep. How could anyone dislike him, much less think he was capable of hurting anyone or anything? They were just wrong, Belle decided as Rumple groaned in his sleep and snuggled his head deeper into her shoulder. Yes, he was wicked sometimes, and yes, he was capable of doing wrong. But deep down, he was a good man, a man who wanted nothing more than to love and be loved. And she was just the woman to do it.

Moving carefully, she kissed Rumple's forehead and snuggled closer to him.

"Sleep well, Rum."

The End.

A/N: Aww, fluffy RumBelle! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Honey

This could be seen as a followup to my story, Snowflakes, or something completely on its own. I should also mention that these oneshots aren't very linear, and they don't fall into any particular universe, for the most part. They're just little fun tidbits. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

His eyes were the color of honey.

Sweet and warm, but dangerous when needed, though they were never that way around her. She had only ever seen love and adoration there, even in the worst of their fights. She remembered when they were in another land, and his eyes were golden orbs. They were still kind, but she had to dig deeper to see the kindness. But it was always worth it.

He was always worth it.

"Mama?"

Belle blinked and smiled at her little daughter. Abigail Rose, whose unusual birth had caught everyone offguard, was now almost three and the most beautiful little girl her parents had ever seen. She had her mother's little mouth and her father's mischievous laugh, her mother's button nose and her father's ears. But most importantly, she had her father's warm honey eyes.

"What is it, love?"

Abigail scrambled into her mother's lap with a happy and all-too-familiar squeal. "Hide me!"

Belle looked amused. "From what, love?"

"Papa!"

"What on earth for, love?"

"He's gonna get me!"

"Yes, I am, dearest," came her beloved's rich voice, and Belle's smile widened as he crossed the floor and stopped in front of them.

Abigail squealed again as her father reached down and began tickling her mercilessly.

Belle grinned and watched her husband and their little daughter, both with eyes like honey and laughter like music to Belle's ears.

Oh, yes, she loved them more than anything.

The End.

A/N: Hehehe, RumBelle. I really can't get enough of them. Again, if anyone has any suggestions, requests or challenges, let me know! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. In the Still of the Night

This chapter gets a bit smutty, mostly cause I was mad at the lack of RumBelle in the midseason finale. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

"Rum."

The word was whispered so softly, so sweetly. And the person whom the name belonged to slept, oblivious to his name being called.

"Rum."

Again the name was whispered, this time a little louder. Still he continued to sleep, until a well-delivered blow from a delicate elbow forced him into awareness. He started and snorted, eyes bleary with sleep.

"Belle?"

Through the darkness she smiled, her eyes shining brilliantly. Her hand snaked over his abdomen and lower, causing him to let out a low groan. His hips shifted, moving of their own will.

Belle rolled toward him and urged him onto his back before settling herself on his hips.

Rumplestiltskin watched her from under heavy lids, his heart beating rapidly as his long fingers curled around her wonderfully curved hips. She was the very definition of feminine, and the slight swell of her belly caught his attention. He smiled as his little minx moved on him. He had gone to the library the day she told him she was with child and checked out every book about babies he could get his hands on. He remembered when Balfire was born, but centuries had passed since then and so much had changed. Before Bae was born, he had had no idea of how a woman acted when she was with child, but now he was a little more learned and Belle was willing to share every detail with him, much to his delight. And one book in particular he had checked out, What to Expect When You're Expecting, had opened his eyes to so much, especially the part that explained how hormonal women could be while with child. It had certainly explained Milah, but Belle was one of a kind. She loved being with child, and she was positively glowing. Everyone noticed and commented on her beauty, but only he was privy to moments like these, when her hormones seemed to get the best of her.

Freeing one hand, he pushed himself up in the bed and pulled her against his chest as they moved together. She was all he could see; all he cared about. His lips found hers as his fingers tangled themselves in her unruly curls. If she was this insatiable for the next five months, he wasn't sure they would ever leave the bedroom.

But that was just fine with him.

The End.

A/N: Hehehe. I like writing pregnant Belle. Thanks for reading, everyone, and please review!


End file.
